


Where everything is good

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Hai insistito tu per organizzare la festa di Capodanno a casa mia. Io avevo un'altra idea per stasera.»[Seguito di "Why can't you see me?"]





	Where everything is good

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è un atto d'amore verso una squadra che mi ha dato tanto, tantissimo.  
> È stata pensata come un ipotetico seguito della long "Why can't you see me?", ma si può benissimo leggere indipendentemente da quella.  
> Ringrazio dal profondo i miei due angeli custodi, per le letture in anteprima, per la pazienza, tanta pazienza, perchè è da quando ho finito la long che parlo di questa storia e solo adesso sono riuscita a finirla.  
> Il titolo viene da "Buzzcut Season" di Lorde.  
> Buona lettura, spero.

«Quanto manca?»

«A cosa?»

Ivan rilasciò un sospiro sconfitto.

«A quando cominceranno ad arrivare tutti a rompere i…»

«Ivan!»

Il suono ritmato della lama sul tagliere camuffò la risata dello schiacciatore.

«Allora quando arrivano? Quanta pace mi rimane?»

Simone si grattò la testa, fissandolo con aria colpevole.

«Non so, verso l’ora di cena.»

Ivan si bloccò con il coltello a mezz’aria e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Come puoi non sapere quando arrivano, hai organizzato tutto tu!»

Simone fece un passo indietro e si bloccò contro il frigo.

«Ho solo mandato un messaggio sul gruppo di whatsapp!»

Ivan inspirò profondamente, riprendendo a tagliare con più energia e con uno scatto gettò tutto su una padella. Poi si voltò nuovamente ad osservare il piano della cucina colmo di contenitori e sacchetti della spesa fatta quella mattina.

«Hai insistito tu per organizzare la festa di Capodanno a casa mia.» Ivan gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, mentre rovistava nel disordine sul tavolo «Io avevo un’altra idea per stasera.»

Sorrise, quando sentì le braccia sottili di Simone cingerlo da dietro e le sue labbra sulla nuca.

«Dai, sarà divertente.» insistette il palleggiatore, contro il suo orecchio.

«Non posso farcela.» esalò Ivan, chinando la testa e posando il coltello, pulendosi poi le mani con uno straccio. «Ho bisogno di aiuto.»

Simone lo seguì, mentre l’altro cercava il telefono.

«Scusa, ma ti sto aiutando io!» esclamò con un sorriso incoraggiante.

Ivan non si voltò nemmeno, mentre portava il cellulare all’orecchio e attendeva.

«Hai visto il casino che c’è in cucina?» commentò, mentre tamburellava un piede a terra, poi indicò la tavola apparecchiata per metà.

Simone lo fissò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Sono le tre del pomeriggio, Ivan.» ribatté piccato. «C’è tempo.»

Lo schiacciatore alzò un sopracciglio.

«Non ti rendi conto.» riprese in tono risoluto, vagando senza meta per il salotto. Aveva quindici pallavolisti da sfamare e zero tempo per farlo.

«Ma…» provò a ribattere Simone, fermato da una mano alzata di Ivan che gli imponeva il silenzio, e si spostò sul divano a gambe incrociate, stizzito, prendendo a fare zapping in tv.

Ivan, dall’altro lato del salotto, finalmente sentì una voce amica all’orecchio.

«Os, potresti venire qui prima?»

Ivan cercò di mantenere un tono pressoché tranquillo, ma dalla risata che ebbe in risposta seppe che il cubano aveva intuito la disperazione nella sua voce.

«E perché, di grazia?»

Lo schiacciatore chiuse gli occhi, pensando a quante ore dovevano ancora trascorrere per arrivare a mezzanotte.

«Il bimbo non collabora.» fece Ivan ad alta voce, mentre Simone voltava la testa verso di lui e gli lanciava un’occhiataccia «Il bimbo è inutile.»

Un’altra risata gli fece allontanare appena il telefono dall’orecchio e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Beh, che ti aspettavi?» il tono supponente del cubano peggiorò ulteriormente l’umore dell’altro «Il bimbo ci va, alle feste, non le organizza.»

Ivan vide Simone alzarsi dal divano e raggiungerlo nuovamente.

«Dai, ci metti solo un’ora ad arrivare» lo pregò Ivan, allungando un braccio verso il ragazzo, passandoglielo attorno al fianco.

«Arrangiati» borbottò Osmany, prima di staccare la chiamata.

Ivan ripose il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni e si voltò verso Simone, che lo fissava stranito.

«Ciao.» gli sussurrò Ivan sulla bocca, prima di tirarselo più vicino e sentirlo rilassarsi, non appena lo coinvolse in un lungo bacio. Lo spinse contro la parete dietro di lui, mentre gli passava una mano tra i capelli e lo sentiva aggrapparsi alle sue spalle.

«Pensavo…» ansimò Simone, una volta interrotto il contatto «…pensavo ce l’avessi con me.»

Ivan l’osservò sorridendo appena, mentre riprendeva fiato, non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quelle labbra rosse.

«Nah.» scrollò le spalle, passandogli le dita sul collo e sentendolo rabbrividire. «Arriva la cavalleria.»

Simone si limitò a sbattere le palpebre con aria confusa.

«Ma Os ha detto-» s’interruppe, le labbra di Ivan di nuovo premute sulle sue.

«Viene di sicuro, vedrai.» ridacchiò l’altro, facendo sorridere anche Simone.

Per un attimo Ivan si perse nel fissare quel sorriso, pensando che quattro mesi dopo Rio –dopo la Sicilia e Dublino- non c’erano state più lacrime, ma solo una meravigliosa pace.

«Che c’è?»

Ivan sentì le dita di Simone accarezzargli appena la barba e sorrise di nuovo.

«Mi chiedevo quando fossi riuscito a convincermi a fare questa festa.»

Simone posò la testa contro il muro e si morse il labbro inferiore, spostando lo sguardo altrove.

«Ieri sera.» accennò il palleggiatore, rialzando il capo «E stamattina.»

Ivan si chinò su di lui e sfiorò il suo naso con il proprio.

«Una rinfrescatina?» sussurrò, rubandogli un bacio.

Simone rise, mentre con le mani scendeva verso l’orlo della maglia di Ivan, cominciando a tirarla su.

«Dicevi di non avere tempo.» ribatté dopo avergliela sfilata, mentre si sentiva trascinare verso la camera.

«Oh, ma per questo il tempo si trova sempre.»

 

Osmany chiuse il bagagliaio della macchina con uno scatto e afferrò le due buste pesanti che aveva poggiato a terra.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, pensando che ben prima della telefonata di Ivan aveva previsto come sarebbe finita quella serata e il giorno prima si era messo in cucina proprio per quel motivo.

Trovò il portone del palazzo accostato e con un gomito lo aprì, facendo forza per entrare e dirigersi verso la porta dell’ascensore. Nel giro di mezzo minuto raggiunse l’ultimo piano e, dopo un breve scampanellio, si limitò ad aspettare, fissando la ghirlanda rossa appesa alla porta e la stella di Natale posta accanto al portaombrelli. Senza aver ricevuto alcuna risposta, dopo una manciata di minuti suonò di nuovo, tirando fuori il telefono e scorrendo nella rubrica per cercare il numero di Simone, quando il rumore di passi affrettati e lo scatto della serratura gli fecero rialzare lo sguardo in tempo per incrociare quello del giovane che considerava il suo pupillo. Anche se, a vederselo davanti in quel modo, tutto faceva pensare meno che ad un ragazzino.

Osmany chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, due dita premute alla base del naso e un principio di mal di testa. Rialzò gli occhi a fissare Simone che lo guardava a sua volta, con occhi sgranati e il respiro affannato, un’espressione che era un misto di beatitudine e vergogna. Lo squadrò con severità, a partire dai capelli spettinati, alla maglietta stropicciata, fino ai piedi nudi e si sentì improvvisamente il peso degli anni addosso, come un genitore che coglie sul fatto il figlio. Rifletté che avrebbe di certo riso di fronte ad una situazione del genere, oggettivamente comica, se solo non si fosse trattato proprio di Simone.

Si morse la lingua per tacere e si chinò ad afferrare le due buste che stavano ai suoi piedi, prima di allungarle al ragazzo, il quale fece un passo indietro per farlo entrare nell’appartamento.

Al contrario Osmany mise la mano sul pomello della porta.

«Quelle vanno in frigo. Ci vediamo dopo.» esclamò secco, prima di tirarlo verso di sé e chiudere l’uscio, sospirando.

 

«Hombre!»

Il cubano alzò gli occhi dal messaggio che stava scrivendo, seduto al posto di guida della propria auto e incrociò gli occhi di Buti, in piedi sul marciapiede davanti a lui, con accanto due compagni di squadra del Perugia, De Cecco e Atanasijevic.

Osmany scese dall’auto e li raggiunse, salutandoli e dando una curiosa occhiata alle buste che avevano in braccio ognuno di loro. Rifletté che se si fosse trattata di roba da mangiare, alla fine non avrebbero dovuto cucinare così tanto. Poi incontrò lo sguardo confuso del toscano.

«Che ci facevi da solo in macchina?»

Lo schiacciatore alzò gli occhi al cielo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, in direzione delle finestre dell’ultimo piano.

Buti scoppiò a ridere, mentre il suono del portone che si apriva li faceva entrare nell’androne del palazzo.

«Non dirmi che sono già arrivati ai fuochi d’artificio, dentro!»

Osmany non rispose, percependo una vibrazione nella tasca e tirando fuori il telefono, sorridendo nel rispondere all’ennesimo messaggio.

Sentì gli occhi del compagno addosso, mentre attraversavano il pianerottolo dell’ultimo piano.

«Ti tengo d’occhio, Hombre, non me la racconti giusta.»

Il cubano stava per ribattere contrariato a quella minaccia velata, quando la porta si aprì di scatto e un paio di braccia sottili gli volarono attorno a collo, trascinandolo dentro, tra le risate degli altri.

Sorrise, abbracciando Simone, mentre scorgeva lo sguardo rilassato di Ivan che li guardava.

«Os!» pigolò il ragazzo, scostandosi appena e prendendogli il viso tra le mani «Hai fatto le lasagne verdi!»

Scoppiarono di nuovo tutti a ridere, compreso Juantorena, mentre si tirava di nuovo addosso il giovane.

Aveva notato che si era cambiato, aveva una camicia bianca e un paio di jeans e sorrise guardandolo andare a salutare il resto degli arrivati.

Osmany si avvicinò al bancone della cucina, squadrando Ivan che si aggirava tra i fornelli.

«Elegante.» fu il commento di Zaytsev e il cubano fece spallucce mentre si toglieva la giacca e rimaneva con la camicia grigia.

«Casalingo» rispose Osmany con un sopracciglio alzato, a indicare la tenuta sportiva di Ivan, con una maglia a mezze maniche e i pantaloni della tuta. Sopra aveva un grembiule rosso decorato con stelle di Natale.

«Tranquillo, dopo mi cambio, non ti faccio sfigurare.» con un occhiolino si chinò ad aprire un cassetto e vi frugò insistentemente dentro, prima di tirarsi nuovamente su con espressione soddisfatta.

Osmany afferrò al volo il grembiule che Ivan gli aveva lanciato e fissò con una smorfia il Babbo Natale che lo guardava sorridente, prima di infilarselo e annodarlo dietro la schiena.

Mentre osservava con occhio critico la confusione che regnava sul piano, pensando che prima di tutto avrebbero dovuto far spazio e mettere in ordine, sentì di nuovo la voce di Ivan.

«Ditemi che in quelle buste c’è roba da mangiare.»

Osmany seguì la direzione degli occhi di Ivan che andava sulle borse ai piedi di Bata e Luciano. Buti, accanto a loro, ridacchiò e ne afferrò una, facendo così sentire le bottiglie che tintinnavano all’interno e trasportandola nel salotto, sopra ad un tavolo che prese a sgomberare. Lo sentì chiedere con voce perplessa a cosa servisse ad un pallavolista un trattato di biologia, indicando i libri e gli appunti universitari di Simone sparsi sul tavolo.

«Lo sapevo che non c’era da fidarsi di te.» esclamò Ivan, scuotendo la testa, mentre osservava Simone aiutare il centrale di Perugia a fare spazio.

Osmany si allungò verso un’altra delle buste poggiate a terra e ne sbirciò il contenuto, visto che gli altri due avevano raggiunto Buti in quello che da lì in avanti sarebbe stato l’angolo bar. Vi trovò dentro sacchetti di patatine, pop corn e quant’altro, insieme a cappellini da festa e occhiali colorati.

Sospirò e si voltò verso la faccia interrogativa di Ivan.

«Non lo vuoi sapere, fidati.» esclamò, cominciando a esaminare invece il contenuto dei sacchetti della spesa sul tavolo. «Altro che Italvolley. Questo è l’ItalAsilo.»

Ivan ridacchiò, tirando fuori dal mobile due teglie rettangolari, posandole sul piano, accanto alla pasta sfoglia ancora incartata.

«Come va?» fece Osmany, mentre prendeva ad arrotolarsi le maniche della camicia sui gomiti.

«In generale o con Simone?»

Osmany si fermò a guardarlo. Sembrava sereno, la mascella appena contratta in un’espressione concentrata diretta al piano di lavoro.

«Tutt’e due.»

Vide Ivan sorridere appena, mentre afferrava una ciotola piena di verdure e vi rompeva un uovo dentro, prima di mettersi a mescolare tutto con una forchetta.

«Va tutto bene.»

Una nota d’incertezza non passò inosservata e il cubano prese un respiro con preoccupazione, mentre imitava i gesti dell’altro e infornava una seconda torta salata.

«Ma?»

Ivan si fermò e si voltò verso il compagno, mentre si puliva le mani sul grembiule.

«È che…» si fermo un secondo, appoggiandosi con la schiena al mobile dietro di lui «...la distanza pesa, a entrambi. Però Simone, lo sai, la sente di più.»

Osmany annuì con aria comprensiva, lanciando uno sguardo verso il salotto, dove l’oggetto dei loro discorsi stava ridendo per una battuta di Buti.

«Sapevi che sarebbe stato così.» si limitò a dire Juantorena, vedendolo passarsi una mano sulla nuca.

«Lo so, ma non ci siamo visti nemmeno a Natale.» lo sentì sospirare di sconforto e decise di avvicinarsi, fino a mettergli una mano sulla spalla. «L’otto dicembre era qui, ha decorato tutto e poi…»

Ivan alzò appena le spalle e sembrò perdersi per un attimo nella risata di Simone che era riverberata nell’aria. Aveva visto il ragazzo voltarsi, seduto su uno sgabello di fronte a Buti, e sorridere a Ivan.

«Mi sembra felice.» accennò Osmany, lasciando la presa e tornando dal suo lato del bancone. «E finché resta così, va bene anche a te. Così non devo strangolarti.»

Ivan scoppiò a ridere, sotto lo sguardo tranquillo del cubano, il quale aveva ripreso a trafficare con altri ingredienti.

«È difficile prenderti sul serio con quel grembiule addosso.»

Osmany alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando, per poi notare lo sguardo di Ivan fisso su un punto del suo avambraccio.

Arricciò le labbra, mentre osservava il tatuaggio che evidentemente Ivan aveva notato solo in quel momento. I cinque cerchi olimpici spiccavano sulla sua pelle ambrata.

«Cos’è quella roba?»

Il coltello che stava usando per tagliare le patate era adesso puntato nella sua direzione e Osmany fece una smorfia.

«Cristo, devo portarti dal mio tatuatore.» sbuffò Ivan, scuotendo la testa e riportando lo sguardo sul proprio lavoro.

«Sei tu che hai un pessimo gusto in fatto di tatuaggi.» ribatté Osmany, alzando un sopracciglio e riprese prima che Ivan avesse il tempo di ribattere «Guarda che i tuoi non piacciono a nessuno, nemmeno a Simone.»

Soppresse una risata, vedendo Ivan spostare lo sguardo da lui al palleggiatore e scuotere di nuovo la testa.

«Bata!» lo schiacciatore fece un fischio, attirando l’attenzione dei quattro. «Ci serve un altro paio di mani.»

Il serbo roteò gli occhi, staccandosi dall’abbraccio di Luciano, e si mosse verso di loro, con aria sofferente.

«Lo sai che non so fare niente, Ivan.»

Osmany lo guardò sedersi su uno sgabello di fronte a loro, mentre il padrone di casa gli spostava davanti numerosi sacchetti contenenti della frutta.

«Lo so che è Lucio che si occupa della cucina.» concordò Ivan, mentre gli allungava un coltello. «Ma è meglio se resta con Simone, da palleggiatore a palleggiatore, e cerca di tenere a freno Buti.»

Bata ridacchiò passandosi una mano tra i ricci e cominciando a tirare fuori la frutta.

«Su, una macedonia la saprai fare, spero.» riprese Ivan affiancandolo e aprendogli una fragola in quattro, come a fargli vedere come doveva fare «Ecco, così, fai pezzi piccoli. Se poi hai qualche dubbio, puoi sempre chiamare il videocheck.»

Osmany scoppiò improvvisamente a ridere insieme a Ivan, coprendo gli insulti che il serbo stava rivolgendo loro nella sua lingua.

 

«Allora bimbo, adesso concentrati.»

Simone si raddrizzò sullo sgabello su cui era seduto e strinse le labbra per non ridere, mentre osservava le bottiglie sul tavolo di fronte a sé.

«Un terzo di aperol, un terzo di prosecco e acqua frizzante.» ripeté diligentemente la ricetta dello Spritz che Buti si era premurato di insegnargli.

«Bravo.» ghignò Buti, dall’altro lato, facendo un occhiolino a De Cecco. «Ivan ci ripete continuamente come impari in fretta qualsiasi cosa, eh Lucio?»

Simone si irrigidì, in preda all’imbarazzo, voltando lo sguardo verso il palleggiatore argentino.

«Scherza, non è vero.» lo rassicurò Luciano, con un sorriso incoraggiante.

«Bando alle ciance, Giannelli.» si ricompose Buti, battendo le mani e attirando nuovamente la sua attenzione. «Portami due o tre caraffe, arance e limoni.»

Simone si alzò in fretta, dirigendosi ad ampi passi verso la cucina, mentre ridacchiava alla vista di Ivan e Osmany indaffarati nei loro grembiuli natalizi.

Tirò fuori il cellulare e scattò una foto all’improvviso, prima che si potessero mettere in posa, sentendo subito dopo le loro recriminazioni.

«Se quella finisce su Instragram…» cominciò Ivan, mentre si spostava per far passare Simone.

Il ragazzo si fermò e gli si avvicinò all’orecchio, sorridendo.

«Oh ma devi preoccuparti di Teo e Pippo, lo sai.» ridacchiò, lasciandogli un bacio all’angolo della bocca e voltandosi di nuovo. «Sono loro quelli social del gruppo.»

Ivan emise un lamento scocciato, mentre Simone afferrava due caraffe di vetro dal mobile e le passava a Luciano. Poi girò di nuovo attorno allo schiacciatore, che si scostò di conseguenza senza togliere gli occhi da quello che stava facendo, e si allungò sul piano di lavoro, tra Os e Ivan, afferrando un paio di arance e fece per tornare da Buti. Cambiando improvvisamente idea, tornò sui suoi passi, allungando una mano ad afferrare una fragola che fece sparire immediatamente in bocca, guardando poi Ivan con espressione colpevole.

«Hai finito?» esclamò il maggiore, fingendo un tono irritato «Qui stiamo cercando di preparare una cena per venti persone.»

Simone deglutì e si leccò le labbra, poggiandosi al bancone di fianco a lui.

«Veramente siamo in quindici.»

Ivan posò il coltello e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Sulla carta sì.» concordò per poi correggersi da solo. «Però, come ti piace tanto ricordarmi, io mangio per due e direi che Luciano mangia più di me, senza offesa, Lucio.»

De Cecco fece spallucce ridacchiando.

 

Simone aveva appena affettato svogliatamente la prima arancia, mentre discuteva di alcune azioni con Luciano, sotto l’occhio vigile di Buti.

«Vedi come arrossisce?» il centrale indicò l’argentino compagno di squadra «È come te, non gli si può fare un complimento che non ci crede.»

Luciano si grattò la testa, facendo un mezzo sorriso, ricambiato da Giannelli.

«Sai cosa dice quando c’è il palazzetto pieno?» continuò Buti, versando lo spritz appena preparato in un bicchiere e mettendolo in mano al più giovane. «Che sono venuti tutti per Ivan.»

Simone ridacchiò, mentre prendeva un sorso dell’aperitivo.

«Beh…»

Buti gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

«Zitto, tu sei di parte.» lo rimbeccò, allungando un bicchiere anche a Luciano che lo bevve per metà «Ma se è pieno di striscioni con scritto “De Cecco qui”, “De Cecco là”, “La mano de Dios…”…a me quando mai fanno gli striscioni.»

Dalla cucina arrivò la voce perentoria di Ivan.

«Buto, non farlo bere, sono appena le cinque e mezzo.»

Simone si voltò verso lo schiacciatore, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Ivan...» si lamentò il giovane, per essere subito interrotto.

«No. Sei anche a stomaco vuoto.»

In risposta si alzò col bicchiere in mano e lo raggiunse al bancone della cucina. Lo fissò per un attimo, per poi finire il bicchiere e posarlo sul tavolo, sorridendogli con sguardo di sfida.

Prima che Ivan potesse aprire bocca per replicare, suonò il campanello.

«Pippo!» esclamò scattando verso la porta, sotto lo sguardo ilare di Osmany.

Simone quasi scivolò per la corsa e aprì subito, sentendo il sorriso spegnersi appena.

«Non essere troppo felice di vedermi, eh Simone!»

Giannelli si grattò la testa imbarazzato, mentre veniva accompagnato dentro da Birarelli che gli cingeva le spalle con un braccio e tutti si radunavano intorno al capitano per salutarlo.

«Bevici su, Bira!» esclamò Buti, mettendogli immediatamente un bicchiere in mano, ricevendo in risposta un sopracciglio alzato da parte dell’altro.

«Cominciamo presto, Buto.» esclamò, mentre assaggiava l’aperitivo e poggiava sul tavolo della cucina una busta della spesa. «Quello che avevi chiesto.»

Ivan esalò un respiro di sollievo, mentre tirava fuori diverse scatole di cotechino.

«Per fortuna c’è ancora qualche persona seria qui dentro.» esclamò Ivan, mentre si sporgeva verso Lele e gli stringeva la mano, per poi dargli una pacca sulla spalla.

Lo squillo del campanello interruppe il chiacchiericcio che si era formato e Simone si avviò nuovamente verso l’ingresso.

«Ivan, ma c’è qualcosa da mangiare per me?» si informò mentre apriva la porta, la testa girata dall’altra parte.

Vide Ivan sorridere, mentre dava una gomitata ad Osmany.

«Sì, abbiamo un menù a parte.» annuì Ivan trattenendosi dallo scoppiare a ridere. «Tipo happy meal.»

Simone sbuffò, gonfiando le guance, scatenando altre risate da parte dei presenti.

«Questa cosa che fate comunella contro di me non mi piace per niente.»

Una mano picchiettò insistentemente sul braccio di Simone, attirando la sua attenzione.

«E a noi non piace aspettare fuori dalla porta, Gian.»

Il tono sarcastico di Pippo lo fece voltare di scatto e Simone sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, mettendo a fuoco le figure dei compagni di squadra sulla soglia. Non li fece neanche entrare, ma si lanciò ad abbracciarli e lì, stretto tra Pippo, Max e Oleg, si sentì ancora di più a casa.

«Aiuto, sto soffocando.» sentì esclamare a Colaci, mentre con forza passava sotto alle braccia intrecciate e si sistemava i capelli, indignato.

Fu il primo ad entrare nell’appartamento ed a salutare tutti, dopo aver poggiato una bottiglia di vino sul tavolo. Poi si guardò intorno con aria confusa.

«Simo mi aveva detto che avevi invitato Holt.» esclamò con un ghigno, all’indirizzo di Ivan «Non è ancora arrivato?»

Tutti alzarono gli occhi al cielo, cominciando a borbottare come quella storia del punto di Max sulla battuta dell’americano non sarebbe mai finita.

Subito dopo Simone rientrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, ancora stretto tra gli altri due compagni, il viso illuminato da un largo sorriso.

«Puoi lasciarci, Gian.» rise Lanza insieme ad Antonov, sfuggendo alla stretta dell’amico e togliendosi il giubbotto. «Ci hai visto due giorni fa.»

«Lo so.» esclamò con voce lamentosa, tornando ad abbracciare Pippo, caracollando in mezzo al salotto a causa dello slancio e gli altri si spostavano verso l’angolo bar dove Buti stava distribuendo bicchieri ricolmi a destra e a manca, ormai completamente a suo agio nel ruolo di bartender.

«Bel maglione.» esclamò il toscano all’indirizzo di Oleg, che aveva appena posato la scatola contenente un panettone sotto all’albero di Natale, e guardò in basso, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso per poi sorridere, alla vista della renna che decorava il davanti del golf.

«In quattro hanno portato una bottiglia e un panettone.» osservò Ivan, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Osmany «Che squadra inutile.»

 

Il rumore di sportelli che sbattevano fece voltare Simone verso la cucina, dove Ivan si agitava con espressione contratta.

«Che succede?» fece il palleggiatore, avvicinandosi appena al bancone.

«Niente.» borbottò Ivan in risposta, voltandosi a controllare il timer del forno.

Pippo ridacchiò, mentre afferrava una fetta di salame che Osmany stava affettando, per poi beccarsi un’occhiataccia dal cubano.

«È geloso.» esclamò Lanza, masticando, prima di raggiungere gli altri «È sempre stato geloso di me, lo prendo come un complimento.»

Simone si voltò verso Ivan con un largo sorriso, avvicinandosi lentamente all’altro.

«Ivan…» lo chiamò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e sbirciando oltre per osservare cosa stava facendo.

Lo schiacciatore mormorò qualcosa di indistinto in risposta, mentre si scostava e si voltava nuovamente a controllare il forno, prima di aprirlo e con una presina tirare fuori le torte salate per poi mettere a cuocere al loro posto i cotechini.

«Ivan, vai a cambiarti» gli fece Osmany, con un cenno della testa «qui ci penso io.»

Zaytsev si guardò un attimo intorno come per fare il punto della situazione, poi sospirò e si tolse il grembiule, allontanandosi verso la camera.

 

Era in piedi davanti all’armadio aperto, in boxer, quando si accorse della presenza di Simone nella stanza, appoggiato alla porta chiusa.

«Pensavo fossi con Pippo.» borbottò a denti stretti, pescando un paio di jeans da un ripiano e infilandoseli alla svelta «Era così tanto che non lo vedevi.»

La risata sommessa dell’altro gli fece scuotere la testa, quando sentì le mani di Simone posarsi sulla sua schiena e istintivamente si rilassò.

«Perché ce l’hai sempre con lui?» mormorò il ragazzo contro il suo orecchio, gli avambracci poggiati sulle sue spalle, il corpo attaccato al suo.

Ivan prese a scorrere le grucce all’interno dell’armadio.

_Perché ti vede sempre. Perché ti conosce da una vita._

«Mi infastidisce e basta.» si limitò a rispondere e sospirò, percependo le braccia di Simone circondarlo.

«Non deve.» ribatté l’altro, la fronte poggiata alla sua nuca «Perché lui è il mio migliore amico, ma tu sei il mio ragazzo.»

Ivan si sentì improvvisamente uno sciocco, all’ondata di calore che l’aveva invaso, e si stupì un’altra volta che, nonostante tutto, Simone fosse ancora lì con lui. Malgrado tutte le cazzate che aveva fatto, nonostante la distanza, era ancora lì. Si voltò nell’abbraccio e lo guardò negli occhi, certo di avere un’espressione incredula sul volto. Non finiva mai di stupirsi di quelle esternazioni di possesso che Simone aveva di tanto in tanto nei suoi confronti, ben conscio dentro di sé di non meritarselo completamente, di stare ancora guadagnandosi ogni sorriso del ragazzo, giorno per giorno.

«Ah sì?»

«Sì.»

Si sporse verso Simone e lo baciò appena sulle labbra, prima di abbracciarlo di nuovo e chiudere gli occhi, respirando lentamente contro il suo collo.

Solo quando si staccarono, si sentì di nuovo completamente se stesso, scacciata via la leggera irritazione di poco prima. Vide Simone sporgersi verso l’armadio aperto e allungargli una camicia nera, prima di avviarsi verso la porta.

«Torno di là, prima che comincino a farsi strane idee.»

 

«Ed eccoci a casa Zaytsev-Giannelli! Finalmente sono arrivati i becchi ad animare la festa.»

Aveva fatto così il suo ingresso Matteo Piano, seguito dal resto del gruppo proveniente da Modena, e Sottile, che invece veniva da Latina.

Aveva il telefono in mano e stava evidentemente girando un video, mentre Simone rimaneva momentaneamente a bocca aperta e arrossiva.

«Siete in diretta, fatevi sentire!» aveva gridato voltando il cellulare e riprendendo l’intera squadra dispersa per il salotto e le conseguenti urla e fischi di saluto.

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre il resto della banda si accomodava in casa sua e sperò che nessun altro si aggiungesse alla serata.

Spostò lo sguardo al di là del bancone e sorrise nel vedere Simone farsi piccolo piccolo nell’abbraccio di Piano, con accanto Vettori che accennava un sorriso, prima che il palleggiatore riprendesse la partita che aveva interrotto con Pippo alla playstation, tornando a sedersi sul tappeto davanti alla televisione.

Poco più in là Buti aveva richiamato a sé Daniele e Totò per dare loro il suo ormai famoso cocktail di benvenuto.

«Dovevano arrivare tutti all’ora di cena, vero?» aveva commentato tra sé e sé Ivan, accanto a lui Luciano che aveva preso il posto di Osmany e Birarelli che poco più in là preparava un vassoio di antipasti.

Nel frattempo Holt si era avvicinato al bancone della cucina con un sorriso timido, una custodia a tracolla che conteneva la sua chitarra.

Ivan gli sorrise, felice di vederlo, e si asciugò le mani, prima di trascinarselo contro in un abbraccio fraterno. L’altro posò la custodia a terra e si appoggiò al bancone.

«Allora, come stai?» s’informò lo schiacciatore, riprendendo il lavoro, dando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata all’altro.

Holt si grattò la testa e fece spallucce.

« _All fine_.» minimizzò con un piccolo sorriso e Ivan gli rivolse la sua completa attenzione, alzando un sopracciglio in risposta.

«E con Matt?» indagò, tastando il terreno, conoscendo bene la relazione travagliata tra lui e Anderson.

« _On and off._ » fece di nuovo spallucce, mentre si sentiva chiamare dal salotto e alzava gli occhi al cielo, alla voce di Colaci. «Adesso è _off_. A proposito, grazie dell’invito.»

Ivan gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendolo appena.

«Non dirlo nemmeno.»

Rialzò gli occhi su di lui quando lo vide togliersi il cappotto e rivelare un maglione che avrebbe fatto concorrenza a quello di Oleg.

«Ma che ti sei messo?» esclamò Ivan strabuzzando gli occhi in direzione del pullover blu con un enorme pupazzo di neve ricamato sopra.

« _Why?_ » Maxwell lo guardò con aria dubbiosa, mentre Ivan lo prendeva per un braccio e lo trascinava attraverso il salotto, in direzione della camera.

«Ti presto una delle mie camicie.»

 

Non appena rientrarono nella sala, con Holt  che indossava una camicia grigio scuro, Ivan notò il gruppo ammassato intorno alla televisione. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, vedendo che solo Luciano era rimasto in cucina, in compagnia di Bata che piluccava da uno dei vassoi degli antipasti.

«Che state facendo?» chiese, dal momento che fin troppe teste gli impedivano la visuale. Subito dopo vide Simone raggiungerlo e aggrapparglisi al braccio, un grande sorriso disegnato sulle labbra.

«Buti ha messo in tv la semifinale.»

Ivan si spostò di lato e osservò sullo schermo loro stessi che stavano entrando in campo in quel momento, le divise blu della Nazionale addosso, e la grinta, l’adrenalina negli occhi e nelle mani.

Fece in tempo a sorridere in direzione di Holt che con aria scocciata e con un “ _God, I need a drink_ ” si voltava verso l’angolo bar.

L’entusiasmo generale di vedersi in tv, distanti anni luce da quel giorno, da quella partita che aveva cambiato tutto, durò una manciata di punti, prima che tutti riprendessero a chiacchierare animatamente, lasciando che le azioni scorressero in sottofondo, commentando ogni tanto qualche giocata che poteva essere risolta diversamente o cercando di trascinare l’americano nella conversazione, che invece ben se ne guardava, impegnato com’era ad accordare la chitarra, seduto per terra accanto all’albero di Natale.

Simone raggiunse la cucina a passi lenti tenendo tre bicchieri in mano, in bilico, decorati con tanto di ombrellini colorati.

«Sono stato incaricato di portarvi da bere.» ridacchiò, allungando i cocktail a Ivan e Osmany e tenendo in mano il proprio.

Ivan fissò sospettoso il suo bicchiere, mentre se lo portava alla bocca.

«Ah Buti ha detto che sono drink personalizzati.» continuò a sorridere Simone, prendendo un sorso del proprio «Il tuo, Ivan, l’ha chiamato “Il martello di Thor”.»

Simone e Osmany presero a ridere alla faccia congestionata dell’altro.

«Cristo, è forte.» tossì appena, per poi rivolgersi al cubano. «Spero il tuo non faccia così schifo.»

«Prima voglio sapere il nome.» esclamò Juantorena, incuriosito.

«”Il braccio che canta”» ghignò Simone, prendendo un altro sorso «Suona bene, no?»

Osmany fece un espressione soddisfatta, prima di assaggiare il cocktail e non disdegnarne affatto il gusto.

«Simo, la vuoi smettere di bere?» esclamò Ivan esasperato, prendendogli il bicchiere di mano e assaggiandolo.

«Ivannn, ridammelo.» si lamentò il ragazzo, allungando le braccia verso l’altro che abilmente fece sparire il bicchiere dietro la schiena. «È mio!»

«Te lo restituisco dopo che avrai mangiato qualcosa.» sbuffò lo schiacciatore, per poi sorridere alla vista del broncio dell’altro «Sei già mezzo ubriaco e sono appena le otto»

Simone si limitò a ridacchiare.

«Sai come si chiama il mio?» esclamò il palleggiatore, gonfiando il petto. «”Punto di seconda”»

«Ah, il punto infame.» concordò Ivan con la scelta del nome «Mi pare giusto.»

La figura di Buti fece la sua comparsa e si unì al gruppo.

«Allora? Sono promosso come bartender?» esclamò gongolando e alzando un sopracciglio.

Mentre Giannelli e Juantorena annuivano convinti, Ivan faceva di no con la testa.

«Sei incontentabile, Ivano.» ribatté il centrale, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Scommetto che hai fatto un drink anche per te, vero?» il sorrisetto ironico del compagno lo fece sospirare.

«”La stampata di Buti”» esclamò con convinzione «Che artista, eh?»

Risero tutti fino alle lacrime, l’alcool che evidentemente stava cominciando a fare effetto. Poi il centrale si avvicinò a Osmany, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e trascinandolo verso il salotto.

«Vieni Hombre, andiamo a dar fastidio al capitano.»

 

«Oh guarda, hai appena fatto un ace.»

Simone indicò la televisione che faceva rivedere il punto al rallentatore e si voltò verso Ivan che invece stava guardando lui, con un sorriso. Lo vide allungargli un piatto di antipasti e Simone si accomodò meglio sullo sgabello di fianco a lui, prendendo a mangiare.

Aveva appena buttato giù la seconda tartina al salmone, quando sentì le braccia di Ivan circondargli la vita e le sue labbra vicino al suo orecchio.

«Ti stai divertendo?»

Simone si rilassò contro il petto dell’altro, sorridendo alla scena che gli si presentava davanti.

Da una parte c’era Piano che aveva attaccato alla parete un tiro a segno e accanto a lui Colaci, Rossini e Sottile che si lamentavano con lui per averlo appeso troppo in alto.

«Ma come, non fate altro che dire che siete un metro e ottanta e adesso vi lamentate?» aveva ribattuto Matteo, guadagnandosi un calcio su uno stinco da Max, intanto che Totò era salito su una sedia e aveva spostato il tiro a segno più in basso.

Piano si era allontanato sbuffando e si era buttato sul divano accanto a Vettori a vedere la partita, lasciando che fossero gli altri a sfidarsi a freccette. Al tavolo invece Bata, Luciano, Osmany, Buti e Birarelli chiacchieravano tranquillamente e avevano già cominciato a mangiare, senza aspettare il resto del gruppo. Accanto all’albero di Natale, Holt aveva cominciato a suonare, Oleg seduto accanto a lui e Pippo poco più in là che ogni tanto chiedeva all’americano se conosceva una certa canzone, altre volte si isolava, perso nel messaggiare al cellulare o a scattare foto.

Simone poggiò il piatto sul bancone e si voltò nell’abbraccio, alzando lo sguardo verso Ivan.

«Sì.» fece in un sussurro, «grazie per questa serata.»

Lo vide sorridere appena, prima di abbassarsi e baciarlo. Simone si sporse di più verso di lui, mentre piano piano perdeva coscienza di quello che lo circondava e finiva per sentire solo il battito del proprio cuore nelle orecchie. Era una dolcezza ancora nuova, quella che Ivan mostrava di avere nei suoi confronti ed ogni volta Simone se ne stupiva. Niente di quello che era successo a Rio era paragonabile a ciò che era venuto dopo. Simone si diceva che era perché le Olimpiadi avevano creato una bolla, un’atmosfera particolare in cui tutto era stato portato all’ennesima potenza, che si trattasse di gioie o delusioni.

Aveva sentito tutto, a Rio, come era passato continuamente da eccessi di entusiasmo a crolli emotivi di delusione, sul campo e insieme a Ivan.

Gli passò una mano sulla nuca, allungandosi appena verso di lui, mentre lo sentiva approfondire quel contatto e carezzargli un lato del viso.

Ivan era felice, Simone lo sapeva. Gli era sembrato strano anche solo pensarlo, durante e dopo Rio. Eppure era così e anche lui stesso condivideva quella serenità.

«Ma non riprendono mai fiato?»

«Secondo me vogliono cambiare sport e partecipare ai mondiali di apnea.»

Le voci di Pippo e Buti si insinuarono tra quei pensieri e costrinsero Simone a tornare coi piedi per terra. Si staccò di malavoglia da Ivan, scambiandosi con lui uno sguardo tra l’irritato e lo sconfitto, prima di voltarsi verso i due compagni e restare interdetto dal vedere il toscano con un telefono in mano puntato verso di loro.

«Questa va immediatamente su Instagram» aveva esclamato il centrale, allontanandosi prontamente dopo aver visto Ivan che cercava sul bancone qualcosa da lanciargli addosso.

 

La serata nel complesso stava andando bene. Non l’avrebbe mai creduto, Ivan, non del tutto.

Era maledettamente sincero quando si era mostrato contrario all’idea che Simone gli aveva proposto, la prima volta. E la seconda, e la terza, e la quarta.

Non sarebbe stata proprio la sua prima scelta come serata di Capodanno, il primo con Simone oltretutto, avere un manipolo di pallavolisti casinisti e col bicchiere sempre pieno in mano, in casa sua. Però il ragazzo aveva insistito e l’aveva guardato in silenzio, cominciando a sorridere quando Ivan aveva preso ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, sapendo che l’aveva avuta vinta anche quella volta.

Ivan gli aveva sfilato di mano il telefono appena dopo aver inviato il messaggio agli altri compagni, per riscuotere subito parte della propria ricompensa.

Aveva appena messo in forno i vassoi di lasagne di Osmany a riscaldare e sospirò per la stanchezza. Allungò una mano verso il drink di Simone che non gli aveva più restituito e ne bevve qualche sorsata.

«Non dovresti bere, non hai mangiato niente.» gli fece il verso Simone, con una smorfia, mentre si alzava dallo sgabello.

Ivan scosse la testa, ridendo.

«Direi che io ho un po’ più resistenza di te, ragazzino.»

Simone fece per aprire bocca per rispondere, ma fu interrotto da Lele che constatava la mancanza di bicchieri in tavola.

«Questo succede quando qualcuno non finisce di apparecchiare» esclamò Ivan all’indirizzo di Simone passandogli diversi calici, ottenendo in risposta una pernacchia da parte del ragazzo.

Ridacchiando, si mise a pulire il piano della cucina, pregustando già il momento in cui avrebbe posato lo straccio e si fosse messo anche lui a tavola, rilassandosi, quando sentì il rumore di vetro che si infrangeva a terra.

Qualche risata e diversi fischi avevano accompagnato la scena, ma Ivan non vi fece caso. Vedeva solo Simone immobile in mezzo al salotto, coi calici rimasti stretti in mano. Aveva le spalle tese e lo sguardo che andava dal bicchiere rotto a terra al divano accanto a lui, dove sedevano Vettori e Piano.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, vedendolo scavalcare i vetri e posare i calici sul tavolo, per poi voltarsi e raggiungerlo.

«Scusami, non volevo.»

L’aveva sentito borbottare, senza guardarlo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e scompigliandoli.

Ivan gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sul braccio, facendolo voltare verso di sé e scrutandolo.

«Simo, è solo un bicchiere.»

Lo vide annuire distrattamente, la testa evidentemente da un’altra parte, gli occhi che si posavano ovunque tranne che davanti a sé.

«Stai bene?» chiese Ivan, in tono preoccupato.

Simone sollevò la testa. «Sto bene.»

Tuttavia si era subito dopo allontanato in direzione della portafinestra che dava sul balcone. Ivan attese qualche secondo, senza vederlo rientrare in casa, e con un sospiro attraversò il salotto, allungandosi ad afferrare il proprio giubbotto abbandonato su una sedia, prima di dirigersi anch’egli verso la portafinestra.

Vide Pippo guardarlo in silenzio con aria confusa e Ivan alzò le spalle in un dialogo silenzioso, assicurandogli che ci avrebbe pensato lui a Simone, per qualunque cosa gli fosse passata per la testa e l’avesse improvvisamente abbattuto.

 

Si chiese quanti gradi fossero lì fuori. Supponeva pochi, ma sempre di più che a Trento. Non c’era neve a Perugia in quei giorni, aveva constatato con disappunto quando era arrivato due giorni prima. Osservò le luci della città che si stendevano di fronte a lui. In lontananza si sentiva della musica, probabilmente dallo spettacolo organizzato nella piazza centrale. Fissò lo sguardo sulle luci colorate intermittenti che decoravano la ringhiera del balcone di un palazzo vicino, concentrandosi su quelle, invece di pensare.

Il peso leggero di un giubbotto che si posava sulle sue spalle lo riscosse e si voltò, trovandosi davanti Ivan. Il ragazzo si strinse le braccia attorno, mentre Ivan gli si avvicinava.

«Mi dici che hai?» gli disse con sguardo serio.

Simone deglutì e attese qualche attimo prima di rispondere, mentre una folata di freddo lo faceva rabbrividire di più e si infilava il giubbotto, alla ricerca di calore.

«Lo sapevi che Matteo e Luca stanno insieme?» bisbigliò, mentre rivedeva i due baciarsi appena sul divano e quel bicchiere sfuggirgli, rovinando a terra.

Si rendeva conto di essere egoista in quel momento, di non riuscire ad essere completamente felice per i suoi amici. Perché, diamine, erano compagni di squadra a Modena e adesso stavano insieme.

«Ero convinto lo sapessi.» rispose Ivan «Ormai credo sia quasi un mese.»

Simone lo sentì avvicinarsi di un altro passo, le mani che, a contatto col giubbotto, si strofinavano sulle sue braccia cercando di scaldarlo. Quando rialzò lo sguardo verso il compagno, seppe che aveva capito il motivo della sua improvvisa tristezza.

«Simone…» cominciò Ivan, il fiato che si condensava tra di loro, per il freddo.

«Sono una brutta persona, lo so.» strinse la mascella, mentre voltava la testa di lato. «È solo che…»

Percepì le mani di Ivan prendergli il viso e voltarlo nuovamente nella sua direzione.

«No, non lo sei.» esclamò Ivan in tono deciso «Considera che io ho sempre sotto gli occhi Bata e Lucio. Lo so cosa pensi, perché lo penso anch’io, continuamente.»

Simone si limitò a fissarlo, senza dire niente, la consapevolezza di averlo vicino in ogni modo possibile lo riscaldava.

Il ragazzo si ritrovò a riflettere che all’inizio era stato sorprendentemente facile. L’entusiasmo di entrambi li aveva subito abituati ai weekend alterni a Perugia e a Trento, a sentirsi in ogni momento libero, a supportarsi reciprocamente quando ce n’era bisogno, ad amarsi sempre, a quattrocento chilometri di distanza. Non era stato nemmeno un problema scontrarsi sul campo, quando Simone, sfilando lungo la rete, aveva incrociato nervosamente gli occhi di Ivan e lui aveva appena arricciato le labbra in un sorriso, tendendogli la mano ed accarezzandogliene il dorso con le dita, tranquillizzandolo all’istante.

Era stato dopo una sconfitta che Simone aveva improvvisamente realizzato quanto gli pesasse non avere Ivan sempre lì accanto a sé. In realtà non era stato nemmeno il problema della sconfitta subita, non sarebbe stata la prima e neanche l’ultima, ne era tristemente cosciente. Il problema si era presentato quando Simone era rientrato a casa quella sera tardi e senza neanche accendere le luci aveva attraversato il salotto, gettandosi a peso morto sul letto ad occhi chiusi, mentre ripassava nella sua mente le azioni, gli errori, i punti subiti. Poi aveva voltato la testa di lato –verso il lato di Ivan- e si era reso del tutto conto di essere da solo.

Non nel vero senso della parola, perché gli sarebbe bastato afferrare il telefono per sentire la voce di Ivan, una voce stanca supponeva, per gli allenamenti massacranti a cui Bernardi li stava sottoponendo. Aveva sospirato passandosi una mano sulla faccia, ripensando all’ultima volta che si era visti, riuscendo quasi a sentire le braccia dell’altro ancora strette attorno a lui. Aveva sorriso al ricordo e aveva tirato fuori il cellulare per chiamarlo.

Agognava momenti come quello, averlo lì, poterlo toccare, potersi infilare nel suo abbraccio, quando invece tante, troppe volte aveva solo una felpa larga di Ivan da indossare e il suo viso che gli sorrideva dallo schermo del computer, in una delle loro lunghe videochiamate.

Simone allungò le braccia verso di lui e le strinse dietro la sua schiena, premendoselo contro, respirandogli addosso e calmandosi, finalmente. Lo sentì ricambiare immediatamente la stretta e sorrise contro il suo collo.

«Sei felice?» gli domandò a bruciapelo, trattenendo per un attimo il respiro. Sentì la presa di Ivan stringersi appena e le sue mani accarezzargli la schiena.

«Sempre.»

Non c’era stata esitazione nella voce dell’altro e Simone strinse gli occhi, mentre il peso che l’aveva oppresso fino a quel momento cominciava a sciogliersi.

«Funzioniamo, Simone.»

Le parole di Ivan lo fecero staccare appena dall’abbraccio e Simone si perse nello sguardo serio dell’altro, pensando che tutte le riserve che lo schiacciatore aveva avuto, tutti i dubbi, le scuse, ormai appartenevano ad un’altra persona.

«Funzioniamo bene.» ripeté Ivan, prima di allungarsi e posargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

Simone annuì appena, rinfrancato dalle parole dell’altro, sentendosi subito dopo spingere verso la portafinestra.

«Rientriamo, stai diventando blu.» esclamò Ivan, causandogli una risata.

Il calore, la musica, il chiacchiericcio lo accolsero in un attimo e si ritrovò a sorridere appena, mentre Pippo lo raggiungeva e lo osservava serio.

«Tutto okay, Gian?»

Simone sorrise, mentre lo rassicurava e, staccatosi dalla presa di Ivan, si diresse nella camera. Si tolse il giubbotto, appendendolo dietro alla porta, poi si strofinò le braccia con le mani, il freddo che ancora non l’aveva abbandonato del tutto.

Si voltò attorno, in cerca di qualcosa da indossare, osservando il letto pieno di cappotti dei compagni di squadra. Ridacchiò quando vide il maglione di Holt in cima alla pila di giacconi. Era davvero un gran bel maglione.

 

Quando era tornato nella sala tutti erano scoppiati a ridere, dal momento che aveva indossato il maglione dell’americano sopra la camicia. Aveva ignorato il sopracciglio alzato di Ivan e aveva raggiunto Oleg per farsi scattare una foto insieme a lui e alla renna che decorava il suo pullover natalizio.

Subito dopo si era spostato in cucina per prendere una porzione delle lasagne verdi che aveva preparato Osmany.

Tutto intento com’era nel mangiare, non si accorse che proprio il cubano gli si era seduto accanto.

«Sono buone?»

Simone deglutì in fretta, prima di illuminarsi con un sorriso.

«Sì, tanto.» esclamò, mentre prendeva un altro boccone e lasciava che l’altro gli accarezzasse la testa con affetto.

Poco più in là Birarelli si era alzato e con un calice in mano aveva preso ad attirare l’attenzione dei presenti.

«Discorso!» gridò poco garbatamente Buti, prendendosi un’occhiataccia dal capitano, mentre tutti si radunavano intorno a lui.

«Nessun discorso.» cominciò Lele in tono serio. «A nome di tutti, volevo ringraziare il padrone di casa e Simone per averci ospitato qui stasera. Per questo abbiamo pensato ad un piccolo pensiero per voi.»

Simone si voltò di scatto verso Ivan, che condivideva la sua stessa espressione confusa. Insieme presero le due buste rosse, una per ciascuno, che Birarelli aveva tirato fuori da una tasca interna della giacca.

Aprendola con cautela, ne estrasse una tessera del Telepass autostradale. Sorrise guardando Ivan, che osservava incredulo i compagni.

«Ci sembrava adatto, visto che ormai passate più tempo in strada che sul campo» spiegò Lele, circondando Simone con le braccia, che si profondeva in ringraziamenti, seguito poi dallo stesso Ivan «Così adesso non fate code, arrivate prima e soprattutto avete l’autostrada pagata per sei mesi.»

Una volta che abbracci e ringraziamenti si spensero, fu Buti a riprendere la parola.

«Se avete apprezzato questo regalo, aspettate di vedere quello che vi ho preso io.»

Tutti i compagni si guardarono vicendevolmente, a quanto pareva nessuno sapeva nulla dell’iniziativa del compagno.

Il centrale toscano tornò poco dopo con un pacco infiocchettato che mise in mano a Simone.

Il ragazzo lo fissò, soppesandolo con sospetto, mentre voltava lo sguardo verso Ivan, che aveva alzato appena le spalle in risposta.

«Avanti aprilo!» lo incoraggiò Buti e Simone prese a togliere il nastro dorato. «È un regalo per tutti e due. Anche se, a pensarci bene, forse più per Ivan.»

Simone alzò un sopracciglio confuso e fece per allungare il pacco al compagno.

«No, aprilo tu, Simo.» lo interruppe Buti. «E poi dipende, non so come vi mettete d’accordo tra di voi.»

Un borbottio animato serpeggiava tra i componenti della squadra, mentre il palleggiatore prendeva a strappare la carta del regalo e subito dopo uno scoppio di risa riempì l’atmosfera, quando il pacco si rivelò essere una grossa scatola contenente preservativi.

Simone borbottò qualcosa di indistinto, mentre sentiva il viso bruciare e lanciava la scatola verso Buti, prima di voltarsi e sparire, con l’intenzione di nascondersi per il resto della serata, accompagnato dalla voce di Birarelli che ripeteva all’altro centrale quanto lo ritenesse la disgrazia della squadra.

 

«Ragazzi, come ogni festa che si rispetti, adesso è il momento di Obbligo o Verità.»

Un coro scocciato di “No” si abbatté sulla proposta di Buti, facendolo ridere sguaiatamente. Si alzò dalla tavola portandosi dietro il piatto ricolmo di cibo e raggiunse con passi incerti la poltrona del salotto, sprofondandovi sopra.

«Su, gente, venite tutti qui.»

In televisione la partita si avviava alla conclusione del secondo set, il volume lasciato volontariamente basso. Holt smise di suonare e scivolò seduto più vicino al cerchio che si stava formando a terra.

«Non siamo alle medie, Buto.» esclamò Osmany passandogli davanti e sedendosi sul divano accanto a Vettori. «Lele, ti prego, digli qualcosa, almeno tu.»

Alla risatina del capitano, Buti si voltò verso il cubano e gli fece un sorriso incoraggiante.

«Vedi, anche Bira è d’accordo.» esclamò, con la bocca piena, masticando rumorosamente.

Osmany scosse la testa. «Vorrei sapere cosa hai messo in quei drink.»

Un altro sorrisetto maligno si aprì sul viso del centrale, prima di riportare l’attenzione di tutti sul gioco.

_Oh, se sarebbe stato divertente._

Li guardò uno per uno, ignari di cosa li aspettava, forse già annebbiati dall’alcool. Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe dato una pacca sulla spalla per come stava mandando avanti quella serata.

«Sapete tutti le regole, immagino.» batté le mani, per richiamare i compagni. «Se qualcuno vuole cominciare…altrimenti inizio io.»

Vide i ragazzi guardarsi intorno l’uno verso l’altro, ed era già pronto a riprendere la parola, quando udì una voce alla sua sinistra, l’ultima che avrebbe detto voler partecipare a quel gioco.

«Comincio io.» aveva esclamato Vettori, guadagnandosi un’occhiata curiosa da ogni presente.

Buti si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona e sorrise seraficamente.

«Da chi cominci? Sono curioso.» esclamò incrociando le braccia al petto, abbandonando il piatto sulle ginocchia.

Osservò gli occhi dell’opposto di Modena fissarsi subito sul padrone di casa, senza perdere tempo.

«Ivan.» disse deciso Luca, con un cenno della testa in direzione dell’altro «Obbligo o verità?»

Buti ridacchiò all’espressione scocciata di Ivan, causata dal sentirsi immediatamente tirato dentro a quello che sicuramente considerava un gioco stupido. Di fianco a lui, Simone lo fissava con aria divertita, un braccio piegato poggiato sulla spalla dell’altro.

«Verità.»

Buti, insieme a qualcun altro, si profuse in un coretto di “buuuu” e Ivan gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

«Nella libreria hai diversi classici russi, in lingua.» indagò Vettori assottigliando lo sguardo «Non vorrai farci credere di averli letti veramente.»

Il centrale toscano si leccò le labbra vedendo l’espressione contrita di Zaytsev e si allungò ad afferrare il proprio bicchiere sul tavolo basso.

«Certo che li ho letti.» mugugnò Ivan, senza battere ciglio. «Sono l’unica eredità che avrò di mio padre.»

Qualche risata spezzò l’atmosfera di quella che evidentemente non era nata come una battuta.

«E tutte le medaglie?» chiese Buti, facendogli l’occhiolino «Non te le lascia?»

Ivan inclinò la testa indietro e si lasciò andare ad un piccola risata, mentre passava il braccio attorno a Simone.

«Quelle se le porta nella tomba, figuriamoci, e poi io non le voglio.»

Osservò Simone che si era voltato a guardare il profilo di Ivan.

«Anch’io voglio portarmi le medaglie nella tomba.» aveva pigolato il palleggiatore, facendo scoppiare tutti quanti a ridere per il tono sommesso che aveva usato, mentre un poco sottile Birarelli faceva presente che al momento non aveva alcuna medaglia.

«Ah già.» aveva commentato laconicamente Simone, imbronciandosi subito dopo.

Ivan si era sporto ad afferrare un piatto abbandonato in precedenza dal ragazzo e rimettendoglielo in mano.

«Tieni, mangia, non ci pensare.» sorrise Ivan, mentre lo guardava attento spezzare la torta salata e prenderne un morso.

Buti si schiarì la voce per richiamare l’ordine davanti a sé.

«Insomma, hai detto di aver letto questi libri, ma nessuno qui ci crede, vero?»

I compagni annuirono all’unisono e Ivan si passò stancamente una mano sulla faccia.

«Come finisce Anna Karenina?» esclamò Vettori, incrociando le braccia al petto e fissando in attesa l’altro.

«Si butta sotto un treno.» esclamò in tono sicuro lo schiacciatore, raddrizzando la schiena, con espressione soddisfatta.

Vettori alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando.

«Era troppo facile, lo sanno tutti.» commentò, sminuendo la risposta dell’altro, mentre Totò ammetteva in una risata che non sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere a quella domanda «La prima frase di Anna Karenina?»

Il silenzio calò un attimo dopo, mentre l’espressione di Ivan si faceva improvvisamente tetra.

«Tutte le famiglie felici si assomigliano fra loro, ogni famiglia infelice è infelice a modo suo.»

La voce che aveva risposto alla domanda non era quella di Ivan, bensì apparteneva ad Antonov, che si ritrovò in un attimo tutti gli occhi puntati addosso.

«Che c’è?» esclamò in tono impacciato, grattandosi la testa «Sono molto più russo io di Ivan»

Qualche applauso partì all’indirizzo di Oleg, che arrossiva imbarazzato, insieme al commento di Ivan che lo ringraziava per averlo fatto passare per un ignorante.

Lo sguardo di Buti si fermò un attimo su Simone. Gli occhi del ragazzo si erano fatti improvvisamente seri e fissi sul televisore, mentre Ivan gli stava dicendo qualcosa all’orecchio. Il centrale guardò a sua volta la tv e notò che la partita era nel bel mezzo del terzo set. Deglutì, ripensando a quel momento e tornò con lo sguardo su Simone. Notò accanto Ivan che attirava la sua attenzione con un cenno del capo verso l’altro e Buti annuì.

«Gianna, svegliati, tocca a te.» esclamò il toscano, ridendo agli occhi sgranati che lo stavano fissando «Obbligo o Verità?»

Pensò che in entrambi i casi si sarebbe divertito molto.

«Verità.» accennò in un sussurro incerto, probabilmente già preoccupato per quello che gli avrebbe chiesto.

«Come siete noiosi, ragazzi.» scherzò Buti, sporgendosi in avanti e poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. «Non avete capito lo scopo del gioco.»

Simone fece per ribattere, ma Buti lo fermò con un cenno della mano.

«Sarò clemente, ti faccio una domanda seria.» proseguì, mentre Ivan accanto al ragazzo alzava un sopracciglio incredulo. «Tu sei il bimbo del gruppo, per cui ognuno di noi, chi più chi meno, ti avrà insegnato qualcosa, suppongo.»

Vide il ragazzo annuire convinto, abbracciandosi le gambe piegate davanti a sé, improvvisamente attento.

«Voglio sapere chi ti ha insegnato di più.» riprese il centrale, osservandolo con attenzione «Non me la prendo se non sono io, non ti preoccupare.»

Vide il viso del palleggiatore aprirsi in un largo sorriso e voltarsi immediatamente verso il divano.

«Osmany.»

Buti sorrise al tono sicuro del ragazzo, non aveva mai avuto dubbi su quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta. Lo vide alzarsi e raggiungere il cubano, sedendosi sul bracciolo, accanto a lui.

«La prima volta che ci siamo visti eravamo in un corridoio del PalaTrento, e quando mi hai chiamato per nome, pensavo di essere sul punto di svenire.» ridacchiò mentre Juantorena lo guardava sorridendo «Mi hai detto che se mi fossi impegnato, magari avremmo giocato insieme.»

«E l’hai fatto.» concordò Osmany, allungando una mano per spettinargli i capelli. «Siamo andati a Rio, chi l’avrebbe mai detto.»

Simone si ammutolì, stringendo le labbra e allungando le braccia verso il collo di Osmany, chinandosi per abbracciarlo. Restarono così per qualche attimo, il cubano che gli carezzava la schiena, tutti che li fissavano incantati e un po’ commossi.

Si erano appena staccati e Simone stava tirando appena su col naso, quando Buti si sentì in dovere di intervenire, per riportare l’atmosfera sui binari giusti.

«Ivan, non te la prendere, anche tu gli hai insegnato tante cose,» lo sfotté il centrale, mentre schivava un cuscino che gli era stato prontamente lanciato contro «fuori dal campo.»

Gli sguardi divertiti di tutti si fissarono su Simone che aveva improvvisamente assunto un colorito rosso fuoco e con un borbottio aveva fatto per andarsene di nuovo, solo per essere trascinato da Ivan di nuovo seduto accanto a lui, lasciando che nascondesse l’imbarazzo contro la sua spalla.

«Visto che ci tieni tanto a farci presente il senso del gioco,» fece Ivan, guardando Buti con un ghigno «lo chiedo a te. Obbligo o Verità?»

Buti sogghignò soddisfatto, mentre spostava il piatto ormai vuoto sul tavolo, e drizzò la schiena.

«Obbligo.»

Vide Ivan sorridere malignamente e il centrale si preparò mentalmente a quello che lo aspettava.

«Bene, prendi il cellulare e chiama Sirci.»

Il silenzio calò improvvisamente dopo che Ivan aveva nominato il presidente del Perugia e Buti si grattò la testa con aria confusa.

«Per fargli gli auguri?» esclamò retoricamente il toscano «E comunque non ho il numero.»

«In che senso non hai il numero?» esclamò dubbioso Ivan, mentre tirava fuori il proprio cellulare.

Buti lo guardò con tanto d’occhi.

«Mi stai dicendo che tu hai Sirci tra le chiamate rapide?» esclamò con tono incredulo, cercando aiuto nei compagni di squadra che fecero spallucce.

«Certo, subito dopo Simone.» rispose Ivan con aria indifferente, mettendosi a ridere per l’espressione scioccata di Buti «Sto scherzando. Però il numero ce l’ho veramente.»

Il toscano si vide allungare il cellulare dell’altro e lo fissò con malcelato odio.

«Io sono da _anni_ nella Sir e tu dopo tre mesi…» borbottò suscitando diverse risate. «Insomma che dovrei farci?»

Ivan si concesse un attimo di pausa per ridacchiare, mentre i compagni del Perugia attendevano attenti le sue parole.

«Devi chiamarlo e dirgli di smetterla di entrare in spogliatoio per quella cazzata del “Man of the Match”»

Le risate di De Cecco e Birarelli coprirono i lamenti che uscirono fuori dalla bocca di Buti, mentre Simone e il resto di quelli che non erano familiari con le tradizioni del PalaEvangelisti lo guardavano con aria confusa.

«Ma è divertente!» esclamò Bata, prendendosi un’occhiataccia da Luciano.

«Certo, non è per niente imbarazzante quando il tuo allenatore ti chiede di spogliarti.» si lamentò De Cecco, scatenando commenti scioccati da parte dei compagni.

«In che senso vi chiede di spogliarvi?» esclamò Simone con tanto d’occhi, alternando lo sguardo da Ivan a Luciano, palesemente a disagio.

«Non glielo avevi raccontato?» rise Birarelli, dopo essere tornato dalla cucina con diversi piatti in mano che aveva preso a distribuire. «È la parte migliore del post partita, per Sirci almeno.»

«Non volevo sconvolgerlo.» rise Ivan, stringendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Simone.

«Volete spiegarci? Ci state facendo morire di curiosità.» ridacchiò Piano, all’indirizzo di De Cecco che si passava una mano sul viso.

«In pratica a fine partita irrompe nello spogliatoio mentre ci stiamo cambiando.» esalò con un sospiro sconfortato «Poi si mette a leggere chi ha fatto più punti nella partita ed elegge il cosiddetto “Man of the Match”…e fa spogliare il vincitore, facendogli mettere una tuta con questa scritta sopra.»

Ci furono un paio di secondi di silenzio, prima che tutti scoppiassero a ridere fino alle lacrime, alternando le risate a ringraziamenti di non far parte di quell’assurda società.

«Per cui Buto, fai quella telefonata, ti prego.» riprese Luciano, fissando il centrale con occhi speranzosi.

Il compagno di squadra si alzò dalla poltrona e prese a fare qualche passo, vagando per il salotto con espressione cupa.

«Dai, raga, ma lo sapete com’è.» si lamentò Buti, allargando le braccia «Poi mi strappa il contratto e come minimo finisco a giocare a…Monza.»

Mentre Ivan sbuffava, Birarelli convenne che l’obbligo era eccessivamente pesante.

«Però, visto che qui nessuno conosce il nostro carissimo presidente» esclamò il capitano con un sorrisetto ironico «potresti esibirti in una bella imitazione.»

Buti annuì ridendo, mentre posava il cellulare di Ivan sul tavolo e prendeva un respiro per concentrarsi.

Si passò le mani nei capelli, scompigliandoli, gonfiando il petto prima di voltarsi verso i compagni.

«Un attimo, non ho niente di osceno da indossare.» esclamò mentre fissava uno ad uno il resto dei ragazzi «Dovete sapere che ha un pessimo gusto in fatto di abbigliamento.»

I compagni del Perugia ridacchiarono in accordo, mentre lo sguardo di Buti si fermava su Piano.

«Teo, prestami la tua cravatta.» rise, indicando la trama a strisce giallo-blu «È proprio il genere di Sirci.»

Il centrale di Modena fece una smorfia e borbottò un mezzo insulto, mentre si allentava la cravatta sfilandola dalla testa e la lanciava poco garbatamente a Buti.

«Perfetto, sono pronto.»

Si schiarì la voce, mentre fingeva di aprire un foglio davanti a sé e leggere i nomi dei candidati al titolo.

«Allora ragazzi, grande vittoria contro Trento oggi!» esclamò alzando il tono della voce, mentre i giocatori della Diatec già scuotevano la testa «Siete stati tutti bravissimi…ma quanto sono fighi i miei giocatori? Comunque…dobbiamo eleggere il Man of the Match.»

Il resto dei compagni cominciò a tamburellare i piedi a terra.

«I migliori della partita sono stati…» riprese con voce grossa «al terzo posto il Boss Luciano…De Cecco! Bravo, bravo hai fatto sette punti, di cui un ace.»

Scavalcò un paio di compagni per avvicinarsi a lui e dargli una pacca sulla spalla. Poi gli tolse il piatto dalle mani e indicò il suo stomaco.

«Però devi fare qualcosa per il fisico.» lo guardò con una smorfia «Perché altrimenti mi abbassi la media dei giocatori fighi.»

In risposta Bata si lamentò che Luciano andava bene così com’era e gli voltava il viso per baciarlo. Un coro di fischi partì automaticamente, mentre il palleggiatore si staccava, il viso improvvisamente in fiamme.

«Poi, con ben tredici punti, abbiamo…Magnum Atanasijevic!» gridò indicando Bata che annuiva convinto, tra i fischi «Come sei figo, farei spogliare anche te. Sono stati proprio soldi spesi bene, bravo.»

Buti si prese un attimo per soffocare una risata e si passò una mano sul viso, per rientrare nel personaggio.

«Ma il migliore della partita, il Man of the Match, quello che ha fatto ben venti punti è…?» lasciò in sospeso la frase mentre i compagni si univano in un coretto di “ooooh”

«Buti?» chiese Colaci, quasi singhiozzando dalle risate.

Il centrale toscano fece una smorfia.

«Macché Buti e Buti…» si lamentò con aria irritata «Anzi, se mi riesce a metà stagione lo mando via.»

«Allora Capitan Bira!» continuò Colaci, indicando l’ex compagno di Trento.

Buti si mise le mani sui fianchi e fissò il libero con sguardo di sfida.

«Lele è vecchio, non faceva venti punti nemmeno a inizio carriera.» esclamò alzando le sopracciglia, mettendo a tacere con una mano le minacce poco velate del capitano «Probabilmente mando via anche lui.»

«Insomma dicevo…il Man of the Match è…» riprese dopo aver preso un lungo sorso dal proprio drink «…lo Zar, Ivan Zaytsev!»

Tra risate, applausi e qualche “buuu”, Ivan si alzò in piedi e ridendo si inchinò appena davanti a Buti.

«Tu sì che mi dai tante soddisfazioni, Ivano.» si complimentò Buti, ormai completamente calato nel ruolo «E soprattutto hai un fisico che…faccelo vedere dai. NUDO! NUDO!»

Tutti cominciarono a battere le mani, mentre Ivan ridendo cominciava a slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni.

«Basta così, grazie.» esalò Buti, tornando alla sua voce normale e ricadendo seduto sulla poltrona. «Certi spettacoli riservali al tuo ragazzo, a noi non interessano.»

Ivan si rimise seduto tra le risate che via via si attenuavano e per un attimo si sentì solo il basso commento della partita che proseguiva in tv e il rumore di piatti e forchette che venivano passati tra il gruppo.

La calma non durò a lungo, bensì fu rotta da una risatina di Lanza.

«Os, sei troppo silenzioso.» esclamò Pippo all’indirizzo del cubano che smise per un attimo di mangiare e lo fissò con irritazione, stringendo la mascella.

«Ehi, ha ragione!» concordò Buti indicando il compagno «È da quando sei arrivato che stai col telefono in mano.»

Buti vide Pippo ridacchiare ad un Osmany sempre più nervoso e si chiese cosa diamine si fosse perso.

«Allora Os.» cominciò Pippo, prendendo un sorso dal proprio bicchiere e facendo una smorfia «Obbligo o Verità?»

Buti rise, mentre tutti gli sguardi dei compagni si puntavano sul cubano, che con un sospiro mormorava qualcosa e si toglieva gli occhiali.

«So già che me ne pentirò, ma non voglio finire come Buti, prima.» esalò con un sospiro, lo sguardo chino sulle lenti che stava pulendo con un tovagliolo, prima di indossarle nuovamente «Quindi…verità.»

«Perché non racconti a tutti di Martina?»

Prima che il cubano potesse rispondere, un chiacchiericcio nacque immediatamente tra quelli che “mi pareva strano vederlo sempre da solo” e gli altri che “il cubano fa conquiste”

«Insomma non vuoi dirci chi è?» insistette Buti, a suo agio nel vedere finalmente in difficoltà il compagno di squadra che, dopo il capitano, era l’unico sinonimo di serietà in mezzo a quella confusione.

Juantorena assottigliò gli occhi e guardò prima il centrale, per poi tornare a fissare Lanza.

«Non finché Lanza non racconta di Vanessa.»

Buti alternò lo sguardo allibito dall’uno all’altro e stava per aprire bocca, quando Simone lo anticipò, dando voce ai suoi pensieri.

«Ma perché nessuno mi dice mai niente?» sbuffò il palleggiatore.

«Perché adesso pensi solo a Ivan.» ribatté Pippo in tono piccato, riprendendo a parlare sopra le parole dell’amico che continuava a lamentarsi «Comunque la storia è breve. Dopo la serata dei premi della Gazzetta, io e Osmany siamo andati in un locale e abbiamo…conosciuto queste due ragazze, questo è quanto.»

Il vocio riprese in un attimo e Osmany si alzò, scomparendo in cucina, mentre Pippo faceva girare il proprio telefono mostrando foto della serata.

«Complimenti Os, siamo tutti molto contenti per te!» gli aveva urlato dietro Ivan, aggiungendo che adesso che aveva una donna avrebbe smesso di rompere le scatole a lui e Simone.

«Buto, ma tu?» esclamò all’improvviso Max «niente donne all’orizzonte?»

Il toscano alzò le sopracciglia, senza scomporsi.

«Per come siete tutti incasinati, mi state facendo passare la voglia.» fece Buti «In compenso però, sono circondato da piccioncini sia a Perugia e in Nazionale, così mi specializzo in terapia di coppia, quando tutto comincerà ad andare a rotoli.»

Osservò sorridendo la reazione di Simone alla sua dichiarazione, il palleggiatore che si era immediatamente sporto verso Ivan e l’aveva baciato.

«Adesso tocca a Max.» esordì Totò, riportando l’attenzione sul gioco «Obbligo o Verità?»

Il libero di Trento lo fissò con occhi poco lucidi, mentre chinava lo sguardo sul bicchiere ormai vuoto che continuava a tenere in mano.

«Obbligo» ridacchiò Colaci.

«Ci speravo.» concordò Rossini «Siccome nessuno ti sopporta più con questa storia del punto in ricezione, è arrivato il momento di fare pace con Holt e smettere di parlarne.»

Un mormorio di approvazione si levò dal resto del gruppo che concordava col compagno.

«E quindi?» esalò Colaci con un sospiro rassegnato.

«E quindi ci vuole un bacio.»

La risata di Max ruppe l’attimo di sconcerto che era calato e Buti si complimentò con Rossini, invidiandogli l’idea che aveva avuto, mentre si tratteneva dallo scoppiare a ridere a causa dell’espressione di Holt.

Colaci, in ginocchio sul tappeto, si stava avvicinando carponi all’americano, che lo fissava con occhi sgranati.

« _C’mon guys, it’s not funny._ » era l’unica cosa che era riuscito a dire, con aria preoccupata, prima di voltarsi verso Ivan in cerca di supporto.

Dal canto suo, lo schiacciatore aveva recuperato il proprio cellulare e lo stava puntando in direzione dei due.

«Non ti preoccupare, dopo mando tutto a Anderson.» gli disse Ivan, con sguardo tutt’altro che rassicurante.

Holt si lamentò, strisciando indietro.

« _No, please, don’t-_ » la protesta fu interrotta dalla bocca di Max che lo mise a tacere, mentre il resto della squadra fissava quello strano spettacolo ridacchiando o coprendosi gli occhi.

«Ci stanno prendendo gusto.» commentò Buti, vedendo che i due non si staccavano, anzi l’americano era scivolato sdraiato a terra e il libero della Nazionale gli si era steso addosso.

Subito dopo, tra fischi e risate, vide Holt staccarsi improvvisamente e spintonare Max di lato, liberandosi e rialzandosi in un attimo, il viso rosso per l’imbarazzo, mormorando insulti in inglese a mezza voce e allontanandosi verso l’angolo bar, per versarsi da bere.

«Oh avanti, non è stato poi così male.» lo prese in giro Colaci, tornando a sedersi al suo posto, mentre Holt, senza nemmeno voltarsi nella sua direzione, gli mostrava il dito medio.

«Qualcuno vuole il dolce?» esclamò De Cecco, mentre si alzava e afferrava due panettoni da sotto l’albero, per poi dirigersi verso la cucina.

«Lucio, in frigo c’è il mio tiramisù!» esclamò Buti, prendendosi i complimenti dal resto del gruppo. «Comunque ho un’ultima domanda per Ivan.»

Lo schiacciatore alzò gli occhi al cielo, mettendo da parte il piatto che teneva in grembo e passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Dio, Buto, speravo avessimo finito con questo gioco stupido.» si lamentò con espressione scocciata.

«Assecondami, dai.  È solo una mia curiosità.» gli rispose, già pregustando la faccia che avrebbe fatto alla sua domanda.

«Sentiamo.»

Buti prese un ultimo sorso dal bicchiere che teneva in mano e lo guardò per un attimo in silenzio.

«Sei stato a letto con qualcuno dei presenti?» esclamò in tono serio «Bimbo escluso, ovviamente.»

Le risate non si fecero attendere, mentre De Cecco tornava con in mano due vassoi su cui aveva disposto fette di panettone e faceva spazio sul tavolo basso, chiedendo cosa si fosse perso.

Buti ne afferrò una, tuttavia rimase con la mano sospesa a mezz’aria notando la faccia tetra di Ivan che lo fissava. Il fatto che non stesse ridendo come il resto dei compagni lo preoccupò e spostò lo sguardo verso Simone, apparentemente l’unico che si era accorto che l’altro non aveva risposto alla domanda. Il toscano si grattò la testa, mentre intorno a sé le risate scemavano, tutti i ragazzi improvvisamente silenziosi e imbarazzati che si guardavano l’un l’altro.

«Ivan?» la voce incerta di Simone fu l’unica a spezzare il silenzio improvviso. «Ivan?»

Buti non riusciva a credeva a quello che stava succedendo e gli occhi di Ivan erano ancora fissi nei suoi. Con una smorfia sofferente, il centrale si strinse nelle spalle e mimò uno “scusa” con le labbra nella sua direzione.

«Insomma chi è?» esclamò Bata ridacchiando «Sei tu, Osmany? Ho sempre pensato che ci fosse stato qualcosa tra voi due.»

Juantorena prese a tossire convulsamente, una mezza fetta di panettone ancora in mano.

«Cristo, no! Ma quanto avete bevuto?» gracchiò Osmany, con espressione sconvolta.

Un lungo sospiro fece voltare il toscano che rimase a bocca aperta, la mente che non voleva registrare l’informazione, o l’immagine, che gli si era appena palesata davanti.

Non poteva essere vero. E soprattutto, perché lui non ne sapeva niente?

«È uno scherzo, dai. Luca, seriamente?» esclamò Simone con tono accusatorio, mentre qualche compagno si lasciava andare ad una risatina, prontamente messa a tacere da Birarelli.

Alla fine Ivan si voltò verso il ragazzo e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo.

«È successo una vita fa ed eravamo ubriachi, fine della storia.» spiegò in maniera secca.

«È vero, io nemmeno me lo ricordo.» intervenne Vettori, l’aria stanca tradiva l’imbarazzo di quella rivelazione.

Simone scosse la testa e fece per allontanarsi, quando Ivan lo trattenne per un braccio.

«Simo…»

«Cosa?» alzò improvvisamente la voce il palleggiatore «Com’è che in questi mesi non ti è mai venuto in mente che avrei voluto sapere una cosa del genere? Cristo, sei incredibile.»

Buti deglutì, sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa perché di tante cazzate che gli uscivano costantemente dalla bocca, quella stava scalando la classifica dei danni che aveva provocato. Non riuscì a proferire parola e se ne rimase in silenzio ad osservare la scena davanti a sé.

«Non era una cosa importante.» sbottò Ivan lasciando la presa e allargando le braccia.

Simone si lasciò andare ad una risata amara.

«Com’è che Matteo non dice niente?» indicò il compagno di Nazionale con un cenno della testa «Perché evidentemente lo sapeva. Stanno insieme da un mese e Luca glielo aveva detto, no?»

I due ragazzi seduti sul divano si scambiarono uno sguardo senza dire niente.

«Ah, ora capisco perché vi odiate tanto!» la voce impastata di Colaci si impose in quel momento di imbarazzo «Vetto, è perché Ivan non ti ha richiamato?»

Qualcuno mise a tacere Max che, evidentemente ubriaco, non si rendeva del tutto conto di cosa gli usciva dalla bocca.

«Dai, Gian, non te la prendere.» esclamò Pippo, gli occhi lucidi mettevano in evidenza quanto anche lui avesse bevuto. «È inutile rivangare cose ormai morte e sepolte.»

Buti concordò mentalmente con Lanza, mentre osservava Simone voltarsi a bocca aperta verso l’amico, Ivan che invece spendeva due parole per ringraziarlo.

«Scusa, cosa?»

Lanza fece spallucce, voltandosi del tutto verso il compagno e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Dico solo che non puoi farci molto. O ci metti una pietra sopra,» rise, umettandosi le labbra «o altrimenti pareggi i conti.»

Buti sgranò gli occhi alla vista di Lanza che aveva tirato a sé Giannelli, premendo le labbra contro le sue. Quella non l’aveva proprio vista arrivare.

Sorrise pensando a quanto si sentisse parte di quella squadra di matti.

«Che cazzo fai, Lanza?»

La voce di Ivan tuonò nel salotto, mentre con una mano spintonava via Pippo e si tirava contro Simone, che era rimasto immobile, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

«Non ti agitare, Ivan.» sbuffò Pippo, senza far caso allo sguardo di fuoco che gli stava rivolgendo «Non ci ho messo nemmeno un po’ di lingua.»

Buti soffocò una risata, mettendosi una mano sopra la bocca, pensando che forse aveva davvero esagerato con l’alcool, nei drink che aveva preparato.

«Lele, è tutta colpa nostra.» dichiarò Osmany, riscuotendosi dal torpore «Siamo andati via da Trento e…guarda cos’è capitato. Li abbiamo rovinati.»

Birarelli ridacchiò, mentre Osmany si limitava a scuotere la testa, allontanandosi e mormorando qualcosa contro il problema che evidentemente avevano tutti con l’alcool.

«Era per questo che non volevo fare questa festa, maledizione.» sbottò Ivan, mettendosi in piedi e costringendo Simone a fare lo stesso. «Sapevo sarebbe successo qualcosa.»

«Veramente hai fatto tutto da solo, come sempre.» ribatté Simone con sguardo di sfida.

Ivan lo fissò, le braccia incrociate al petto.

«Simone, avanti, andiamo di là.» accennò con la testa in direzione della porta della camera. «Dobbiamo parlare.»

«Non ho niente da dirti.» si lamentò l’altro, voltandogli le spalle.

«Vuoi fare il bambino proprio adesso? Bene.»

Sotto gli occhi di tutti, Ivan si chinò appena e con un movimento veloce si caricò il ragazzo in spalla, raggiungendo la stanza ad ampi passi, mentre Simone si dimenava e gridava a Ivan di lasciarlo andare.

«Oh beh, loro non hanno bisogno di terapia di coppia, in fondo.» ridacchiò Buti, alzandosi per andare in cucina a tirare fuori il proprio tiramisù. «Holt, adesso è il momento di ricominciare a suonare, nessuno vuole sentire cosa succede in quella camera.»

 

Non appena Simone toccò di nuovo i piedi a terra, si sentì immediatamente spingere verso la porta chiusa e le labbra di Ivan farsi spazio tra le sue.

Non riusciva a pensare, tantomeno ad essere arrabbiato come doveva, col corpo dell’altro premuto addosso e le sue mani sui fianchi. Suo malgrado si ritrovò a ricambiare il bacio, nel buio della camera, coi compagni di squadra ad una manciata di metri di distanza.

Quel pensiero lo riscosse e trovò la forza di premere le mani contro le spalle di Ivan per scostarlo da sé. Voltò la testa di lato, allontanandosi.

«Smettila» mormorò, mentre riprendeva fiato, gli occhi che si abituavano all’oscurità e distinguevano i tratti del viso teso di Ivan. «Non puoi risolvere sempre tutto così.»

«Stavo soltanto cercando di togliermi dalla testa l’immagine di Lanza che ti baciava, accidenti.»

Lo vide stringere i denti, prima che quelle mani lo tirassero di nuovo verso di lui e il ragazzo si arrendesse ancora a quelle labbra smaniose di possederlo. Incrociò le braccia dietro al suo collo e finì per sfogare la propria frustrazione in quel bacio.

«Avresti dovuto dirmelo.» esalò quando si staccò nuovamente, appoggiandosi di nuovo alla porta. «E comunque Pippo è chiaramente ubriaco, non sa quello che fa.»

Ivan premette una mano contro la porta, poggiando un lato del viso al braccio teso e sospirò stancamente.

«Lo ero anch’io, parecchio ubriaco.» rispose, riferendosi alla notte di diversi anni prima. «Mi dispiace, Simo.»

Simone chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che l’irritazione per quella scoperta scivolasse via piano piano.

«Non so che dirti.» continuò Ivan, poggiando la fronte contro la sua «Se non che mi dispiace per…tutte le cazzate.»

Simone rimase in silenzio, mentre sentiva una mano di Ivan carezzargli la guancia.

«Perché sei ancora qui?»

L’incredulità che traspariva dalla voce di Ivan sorprese Simone e il ragazzo si sporse verso il compagno, abbracciandolo e infilando la testa nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla. Sentiva il proprio cuore battere incredibilmente forte, mentre le braccia di Ivan gli si chiudevano attorno.

«Ti ho già detto una volta che non voglio scappare.» gli mormorò in tono serio, contro il collo.

Lo sentì spostarsi appena, per guardarlo in viso e chinarsi di nuovo per baciarlo.

«Lo sai che ti amo, vero Simone?»

Sobbalzò appena, a quelle parole. Non glielo sentiva dire spesso, anche se lo percepiva sempre, persino quando parlavano solo al telefono e non si vedevano da giorni.

«Lo so.» annuì, unendo nuovamente le labbra a quelle dell’altro.

«Dobbiamo tornare di là, vero?» esalò poco dopo Ivan con un sospiro e Simone si ritrovò a sorridere, finalmente.

Si strinse ad Ivan, abbracciandolo ancora, scacciando gli ultimi residui della lite di poco prima.

«Altri cinque minuti.» sussurrò di nuovo contro le sue labbra e lo sentì sorridere, mentre le sue mani ritornavano a contatto coi suoi fianchi. «Si sta bene qui.»

«Sì, si sta bene.» concordò Ivan, prima di tornare a baciarlo lentamente.

 

Simone si chiese esattamente quanto tempo fosse passato, quando tornarono in salotto dagli altri. Di certo non cinque minuti.

La partita in tv era a metà del quarto set e Simone fece in tempo a rivedersi mentre faceva un punto in schiacciata, prima di riscuotersi e veder passare in giro per il salotto tutti i compagni, nessuno escluso, raggruppati in un trenino sconclusionato, capitanato da un Holt particolarmente allegro che suonava “Sofia” con la chitarra, mentre gli altri cantavano tutti insieme. Alcuni indossavano addirittura i capellini che aveva portato Buti.

Simone si voltò con aria incredula verso Ivan.

«Li vedi anche tu?»

«L’alcool ha fatto effetto» concluse Ivan, poggiando un braccio sulla spalla dell’altro. «Vedrai, tra non molto si spengono, succede sempre così.»

Con orrore Simone li vide sfilare accanto a loro, finché la mano di Buti non lo prese per un braccio trascinandolo con sé. Il ragazzo si lamentò ridendo, finendo per correre dietro al gruppo, la mano di Ivan sempre stretta nella sua.

 

Mezz’ora dopo, come previsto dallo schiacciatore, tutto era di nuovo calmo.

Seduti di nuovo tra divano, poltrone e chi semplicemente a terra, si godevano l’ultima parte della partita, in un’atmosfera rilassata. Buti si lamentava che non c’era abbastanza cibo ed aveva ancora fame, insieme a lui concordavano Bata e Luciano, che sparirono con il centrale verso la cucina per cercare qualcos’altro da mettere sotto i denti.

Poco dopo Buti tornò sulla propria poltrona aprendo un enorme sacchetto di patatine, prendendone una manciata e mettendosela in bocca. Pippo alzò la testa dal tappeto ed aprì un occhio, per poi strisciare verso il toscano e allungare una mano verso di lui.

«Fammi spazio.»

Simone sollevò la testa, vide Ivan guardarlo dall’alto e sorrise spostandosi, mentre l’altro si sedeva dietro di lui e allargava le gambe sul tappeto, avvicinandosi finché il suo petto non fu contro la schiena di Simone. Il ragazzo si sentì circondare da un braccio di Ivan e si mosse appena contro di lui, voltandosi mentre l’altro gli lasciava un bacio sulla mascella.

Si risistemò nell’abbraccio, tornando con gli occhi alla televisione, mentre di tanto in tanto piluccava pezzi di frutta da una piccola ciotola che teneva tra le mani.

Chinò immediatamente lo sguardo non appena sentì il rumore di qualcosa che veniva spruzzato nella ciotola e sgranò gli occhi con orrore.

«Ivan, l’hai rovinata!» esclamò in tono lamentoso, indicando la panna spray che l’altro aveva appena messo su parte della frutta e che stava assaggiando con un cucchiaio.

«Mangia quella dove non c’è la panna.» rise Ivan nel suo orecchio, mentre Simone sbuffava.

«No, vado a prenderne altra, che palle.» dichiarò divincolandosi dalla stretta e andando verso la cucina.

Stava preparando una nuova vaschetta con la macedonia, quando si sentì chiamare.

«Simone.»

Il ragazzo si voltò, trovandosi davanti Vettori che lo guardava con aria preoccupata.

«Senti, è tutto a posto…tra di noi?» gli domandò gesticolando nervosamente. «Mi dispiace…per come sei venuto a saperlo.»

Simone deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo. Ad essere sincero con se stesso, faceva fatica a guardarlo e non figurarsi una scena che preferiva ignorare.

«Non è colpa tua.» si limitò a dire, accennando un piccolo sorriso. «Non parliamone più.»

Lo vide grattarsi la testa e annuire debolmente, mentre si dirigeva di nuovo verso il divano, accanto a Teo.

Simone a sua volta tornò a sedersi davanti a Ivan, non prima di avergli tolto la panna dalle mani e averla spostata sul tavolo, lontana da lui, ignorando le proteste dell’altro.

 

Era strano rivedersi in televisione, specialmente insieme al resto della squadra che ridacchiava al suo sguardo attento, mentre era in procinto di battere il primo dei tre ace che li avrebbero portati al tie break di quella partita.

Ivan osservò il profilo di Simone con la coda dell’occhio. Sorrideva sereno, appoggiato addosso di lui, sembrava non sbattere neanche le palpebre tanto aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla partita. Strinse il braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi e sentì la mano del ragazzo sulla sua. Non gli importava di rivedersi in televisione, o di sentire le parole lusinghiere che i commentatori avevano avuto nei suoi confronti, non quando sentiva il ragazzo rilassato in quel modo contro di lui.

«Ma se mandassimo una foto di gruppo a Blengini, per fargli gli auguri?» propose Birarelli ad un certo punto, ottenendo subito il consenso di tutti.

Di comune accordo si spostarono verso il televisore, chi in piedi, chi seduto a terra, per una volta in una semplice posa sorridente, non come le sciocche foto che si facevano dopo una partita andata bene, mentre Bata scattava col telefono di Lele tra le mani.

 

«Ci sono i fuochi d’artificio, dai spegnete la tv.»

Ivan si era già alzato e stava tornando dalla camera col giubbotto, mentre gli altri facevano lo stesso, recuperando i cappotti e dirigendosi alla spicciolata sul terrazzo, alcuni afferravano diverse bottiglie di spumante e i bicchieri per il brindisi.

«Certo, adesso che abbiamo visto i tuoi ace possiamo spegnere, mi sembra giusto.» si lamentò Buti mentre si infilava la giacca con espressione scocciata «Tra poco ci sono solo io che vi porto in finale, eh.»

Ivan scoppiò a ridere, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e spingendolo fuori sul balcone, insieme agli altri.

Raggiunse Simone, stretto nel suo giubbotto e gli passò un braccio attorno, mentre lo stringeva a sé e gli dava un bacio sulla tempia.

Rimasero tutti quanti in silenzio, persi ognuno nei propri pensieri, lo sguardo fisso sui fuochi d’artificio che coloravano la notte e scandivano i minuti che restavano prima della mezzanotte.

«Che anno, ragazzi.» commentò Birarelli, avvicinandosi alla ringhiera, mentre tutti gli si stringevano attorno, come avevano fatto a Rio e per qualsiasi cosa sarebbe venuta dopo.

Nessuno commentò le parole del capitano, nessuno aggiunse niente a quella frase che racchiudeva tutto quello che c’era da dire.

Ivan sentì il palleggiatore voltarsi nel suo abbraccio, dando le spalle ai fuochi d’artificio, e sorridergli.

Fu proprio nel sorriso di Simone che rivide tutto l’anno appena trascorso e l’aspettativa per quello che stava arrivando. Risentì il sollievo per essere tornato in Italia dopo due anni passati in Russia, la gioia per la medaglia vinta e la delusione per quella che gli era sfuggita di mano per un soffio, e poi il sorriso di Simone.

Si chinò appena per baciarlo, mentre i botti sempre più frequenti si mescolavano alle urla dei compagni e si accorse appena di Pippo che aveva agitato una bottiglia e aveva preso ad innaffiare abbondantemente tutti con lo spumante, la mente completamente occupata dal ragazzo che si teneva premuto contro.

 

La mattina dopo, fu il mal di testa a svegliarlo. Ivan si passò stancamente una mano sul viso, mentre si voltava di lato, sul proprio letto, e sospirava. Aprì gli occhi lentamente, la testa che pulsava in modo doloroso. Sbatté le palpebre più volte, prima di mettere a fuoco la figura che ancora dormiva poco distante da lui. Sorrise alla vista di Simone, il viso girato dalla sua parte, il respiro profondo e le labbra piegate appena in una smorfia, i capelli scompigliati.

Si allungò verso di lui, quando una gomitata contro le sue costole lo fece arrestare. Ingoiando una parolaccia, scese con lo sguardo e adocchiò Max sdraiato tra di loro, che stava mugugnando qualcosa nel sonno.

Dopo aver lanciato un’ultima occhiata verso Simone, si decise a scendere dal letto. Aveva decisamente bisogno di caffè e di un’aspirina.

Si appoggiò alla parete per non cadere a terra, quando il suo piede calpestò la gamba di qualcuno che aveva evidentemente avuto la brillante idea di mettersi a dormire sullo scendiletto.

Sorrise sentendo Lanza mugolare per il dolore e svegliarsi, e rifletté sulla definizione di alzarsi col piede giusto.

Si trascinò in bagno, strisciando i piedi nudi sul pavimento. Si rinfrescò il viso con dell’acqua fredda, cercando di svegliarsi del tutto e afferrò delle scatole di aspirine dall’armadietto. Stava per uscire quando un leggero russare lo fece sobbalzare, immobilizzandolo sul posto.

Scostando appena la tenda, scoprì Buti dormire nella vasca e soffocò una risata, scuotendo la testa.

Raggiunse la cucina da dove veniva odore di caffè e adocchiò Osmany seduto al tavolo, intento a massaggiarsi il collo con una mano.

«Già sveglio?» sussurrò Ivan, la casa ancora del tutto addormentata. Frugò nella credenza alla ricerca di due bicchieri puliti e una bottiglia d’acqua.

«Avrò dormito due ore.» constatò il cubano con un’alzata di spalle e uno sbadiglio. «Quella poltrona non è il massimo della comodità»

Ivan annuì, mentre in silenzio aspettava che l’aspirina si sciogliesse e vedeva il compagno imitarlo.

«C’è a chi è andata peggio.» rispose dopo aver buttato giù mezzo bicchiere d’acqua. «Buti è nella vasca.»

Juantorena sgranò gli occhi e si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, soffocando una risata.

«C’è rimasto qualcosa da mangiare?» chiese Ivan grattandosi la testa, mentre cominciava ad osservare il caos che regnava incontrastato intorno a lui.

«Mezzo panettone, credo.» rispose il cubano, indicando il vassoio posato sul bancone. «Hai dimenticato che dopo mezzanotte Luciano ha fatto una spaghettata aglio e olio per tutti?»

Ivan rise, mentre addentava una fetta di panettone e sorseggiava il caffè.

«Sono ancora tutti qui?» domandò retoricamente.

«A dire il vero no.» ribatté Osmany, mentre si stirava le braccia sopra la testa «Bira, Lucio e Bata sono andati via dopo che siete andati a dormire. Ti ringraziano, ma tanto vi vedrete in questi giorni, così hanno detto.»

Ivan annuì, mentre si alzava e si chinava ad afferrare dei sacchi neri della spazzatura da uno sportello basso del mobile della cucina.

«Con Simone hai risolto?» gli chiese il compagno a bassa voce.

Ivan lo fissò in silenzio, prima di versarsi un altro caffè.

«Sì.» esalò Ivan con un sospiro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. «Lo so cosa vuoi dirmi, che sono un idiota. Libero di farlo, e comunque lo so già.»

«Non era quello che volevo dire.» rispose il compagno, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Era solo una domanda.»

Ivan lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Non ero contento all’idea di te e Simone insieme, non te l’ho mai nascosto.» spiegò Osmany sotto lo sguardo attento dell’altro «Insomma, tu all’inizio non gli hai reso le cose facili.»

Lo schiacciatore abbassò lo sguardo al ricordo.

«Però poi hai smesso di fare stupidaggini, grazie al cielo.» sorrise appena il cubano, mentre l’altro rialzava la testa. «E basta guardare Simone…e anche come tu guardi lui.»

Ivan si ritrovò a sorridere appena, senza sapere cosa dire, mentre l’altro si alzava.

«Non stare lì impalato, cominciamo a pulire questo macello.»

Ivan si guardò intorno grattandosi la testa, incerto da dove iniziare. Si diresse insieme al compagno verso la tavola apparecchiata, dove, in silenzio, cominciarono a raccogliere i bicchieri di plastica usati da Buti per i suoi drink, gettandoli dentro al sacco. Erano sparsi ovunque quei bicchieri, accanto alla tv, sul tappeto, perfino sugli scaffali della libreria. Lanciò un’occhiata a Piano e Vetto sdraiati sul divano e Holt che cominciava a svegliarsi sull’altra poltrona. Immaginò che Totò, Daniele e Oleg avessero occupato l’altra camera.

Si avvicinarono al tavolo che Buti aveva usato come postazione del bar e cercando di fare meno rumore possibile presero a raccogliere tutte le bottiglie vuote.

«Devi assolutamente venire in bagno, prima che si svegli.» sussurrò Ivan ridacchiando, mentre si trascinava dietro il sacco dell’immondizia.

Di nuovo davanti alla vasca, osservò Buti russare appena a bocca aperta, mentre Osmany accanto a lui tirava fuori il telefono e scattava qualche foto.

«Secondo te c’entra qui dentro?» mormorò Ivan indicando prima il sacco e poi Buti, mentre il compagno sghignazzava sottovoce. Poi Ivan si allungò e afferrò la testa della doccia, intanto che Juantorena riprendeva la scena col cellulare.

Con un sorrisetto maligno aprì l’acqua puntandola verso il centrale che immediatamente sobbalzò guardandosi intorno con aria confusa, prima di insultare i due che lo fissavano.

«Lo sapevo, lo sapevo!» rise il cubano ad alta voce, chinandosi in avanti incapace di contenersi.

Uscirono in fretta dal bagno, prima che Buti potesse reagire del tutto e incrociarono Simone e Max che attraversavano lentamente il salotto.

Ivan abbandonò il sacco in un angolo e si diresse verso il ragazzo, raggiungendolo e passandogli un braccio attorno. Simone si fermò e si voltò appena verso lo schiacciatore, sbadigliando con occhi ancora semichiusi, prima di sorridere e allungarsi a baciarlo appena sulle labbra.

Ivan lo trascinò piano verso la cucina e si sedette su una sedia, per poi farlo accomodare addosso a lui.

Lo sentì sistemarglisi meglio contro, spingere la testa contro il suo collo e respirare piano, segno che si stava riaddormentando in fretta.

Ivan poggiò la testa contro la sua, mentre con una mano gli carezzava la schiena.

Quando rialzò lo sguardo, Osmany sorrideva appena.

 

Era mezzogiorno passato, quando la porta si chiuse per l’ultima volta e Ivan si ritrovò a sospirare di sollievo. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma si era divertito. La maggior parte del tempo, almeno.

In piedi al centro del salotto, osservava la scena apocalittica che gli si stendeva davanti, per non parlare di quello che aveva alle spalle, in cucina. Ci sarebbero voluti _giorni_ per pulire tutto.

Vide Simone passargli davanti e fermarglisi di fianco, l’espressione ancora assonnata che a malapena registrava quello che aveva davanti. Infatti un attimo dopo girò le spalle e si diresse verso la camera, strisciando i piedi nudi sul pavimento.

«Torno a dormire.» mormorò il ragazzo con voce insonnolita, sparendo all’interno della stanza.

Ivan lo seguì con lo sguardo, pronto a raggiungerlo sotto le coperte. Rilasciò un sospiro di beatitudine, nella calma della casa.

Finalmente soli. Finalmente in pace.

Lo squillo del cellulare gli fece alzare gli occhi al cielo. Lo afferrò con stizza e controllò i messaggi. In cima alla lista spiccava il nome di Juantorena.

Sorrise nel vedere lo scatto che gli aveva inviato. Erano lui e Simone, giusto un’ora prima, in cucina, stretti l’uno all’altro.

_Ricordati che, finché resta così, va tutto bene._

Ivan ridacchiò alle parole del compagno, prima di guardare ancora la foto e poi spegnere il telefono.

Lanciò un’ultima occhiata al salotto, lo sguardo che cadeva sul suo giubbotto che continuamente si ritrovava a posare sulle spalle di Simone. Osservò gli appunti universitari ammucchiati in un angolo, i romanzi fantasy nella libreria. Pensò ai biscotti e alla pasta integrale nel mobile della cucina, ai cambi che aveva cominciato a lasciare nel suo armadio, settimana dopo settimana, e allo spazzolino in bagno.

Le sue cose erano dappertutto. _Lui_ era dappertutto.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, riflettendo su quanto Simone gli avesse riempito la vita, oltre che la casa.

Si diresse verso la camera e si infilò sotto al piumone, scivolando dal lato di Simone che, di nuovo addormentato, mugolava piano qualcosa di indistinto, facendosi più vicino a lui e intrecciando i piedi freddi tra le sue gambe. Ivan sorrise, mentre chiudeva gli occhi.

Andava bene, pensò, mentre il sonno prendeva il sopravvento. Andava bene così.


End file.
